Old Enough To Buy Liquor
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***SMUT*** Involves an older Rusher/Kendall/Logan NO SLASH! Make sure you read the A/N before reading! :)


**A/N Okay, I'm not even sure where to begin here, except for that the title makes no sense, and I'm sorry lol. First of all, this was requested by ****jeffhardyfan722****. This isn't exactly like my usual types of smut, but then again it is. Basically this is a statement about us older Rushers. We do exist, and basically age is just a number. We're tired of being judged for liking boybands, when in all actuality, we grew up listening to them, so why should it be different now? And just because we may be ten or so years older than Big Time Rush, it doesn't mean that our hearts don't beat the same way, or that our hormones don't rage the way younger girls' do. And yeah, I am totally rambling here, but I'm glad she asked me to write this. CONFESSION: Not many people know this, but I am a happily married 31 year old woman with three children. My kids all happen to go to school and I am a housewife, therefore I spend some of my time writing fanfics about these guys that I adore. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, and if not, that is totally okay, too! Just don't come at me with negative feedback, because I have every right to support BTR like everyone else does!**

"_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me", _I sing along to one of my favorite songs as I dance through the hallway, trying to familiarize myself with the place since there's an hour before people will be let into the venue.

_All I know is that there was something in the newspaper about a handful of open jobs for locals to help out at a concert. Well, when I saw the words Big Time Rush printed on the paper, I literally flew across the room to grab my phone and call the number. Seriously, I don't think my feet touched the floor once in that whole trek. Anyway, I live in the U.S., but I'm pretty sure everyone in China heard me screaming when I got that return phone call informing me that I would be helping out at the concert this Saturday. They could have put me on toilet cleaning duty and I would have smiled the whole night simply because it's another Big Time Rush concert I'll be attending. But I guess the fact that I'm gonna be a member of security, which basically means that all I have to do is walk around and make sure there's no stray stalker fans trying to break into the guys' dressing rooms, is a pretty good deal. I'm getting paid a hefty chunk of money and I'm gonna see them in concert; who can complain about that?_

Anyway, that was last weekend and I spent the last five days amped up like I just won the lottery and was moving to a desert island. As usual at work, I got made fun of nonstop for liking boybands, but I let their stupid comments roll off my back; because if they would just take a listen or even a look at these four hotties, they would totally understand where I'm coming from. Okay so I'm in my thirties, but does that mean that I can't enjoy good music and react to these twenty two year old guys like a sixteen year old girl does? No, to put it simply they are MEN. They're not the teenage boys they portray on t.v., they are live men who shave their mustaches and hit bars and clubs for drinks. I'm just tired of all the stereo-typing and having to hide my age; don't they say that age is just a number?

I roll my eyes at the memories and float down a long, narrow hallway with four doors and stop in the middle, trying to figure out which one I'm supposed to go into. _Oh just try them all_, I tell myself and fling the first door open, gasping when I see Carlos Garcia chilling on a couch, playing a DS. "Oops sorry", I apologize quickly and close the door. I giggle to myself at my mistake, and then try the next door, which happens to be empty. I close it and move to the third one. I knock this time, and when a male voice calls from the other side, I just yell, "Nevermind", and proceed to the fourth door, pushing the play button on my iPod and my music resumes, to which I sway my hips to the beat.

I open the door and flip the light on, jumping when I see two figures inside. I pull the earbuds out of my ears and try to make sense of everything. It takes a moment until I realize that I'm in the complete wrong wing of the building, but standing about ten feet away from me are Kendall Knight and Logan Henderson, and holy crap they are even hotter in person... and taller. I tip my head back to peer at their lovely faces and find my voice. "Umm hi", I wave a hand. "Wrong room", I giggle a bit nervously. No, it's not because I'm about to have a total mental breakdown here in front of these men, but because arousal is racing through my veins like never before and I'm just frozen in place. I mean, how many times have I fantasized about these guys and here they are in the flesh?

"No worries", Kendall moves closer to me with an amused look on his face.

Logan steps up beside him. "What's your name?", he asks.

"Gina", I tuck my hair behind my ears and take a deep breath, reminding myself what I'm supposed to be doing. "Guess I got a little lost", I try to keep my explanation light. "Bye".

"Where are you supposed to be?", Kendall tips his head to the side slightly and I'm instantly hypnotized by those gorgeous green orbs.

I blink a few times before responding, "One of the hallways", I pull a shoulder up to my chin. Okay not the brightest answer, but it does happen to be the truth.

"You working here or something?", Logan slips his hands into the back of jean pockets, making his muscles bulge out.

"Yeah", I tear my eyes away from the beautiful sight and look down at my converse, but not before I see the two exchange a look, and Kendall is literally six inches away from me when I lift my head.

"So you're a fan of ours huh?", he smirks, and when I remain silent, he continues, "I heard you singing along to Love Me, Love Me".

"Busted", I put my hands up in the air.

This earns me a chuckle from both of the guys, and Logan's tongue darts out, running along his bottom lip and I'm tongue-tied all of a sudden. I jab my thumb towards the door and stutter, "I-I"

Kendall reaches out and grabs my wrist, halting me. "You can hang out with us for a bit. We won't bite", something about the way he says this makes my heart rate speed up.

I feel the heat of Logan's gaze sweeping over me, and I feel insecure all of a sudden. "How old are you?", he asks.

"Old enough to buy liquor", I retort. I'm not trying to be a smart ass, but it just comes out that way. It does sound better than thirteen years older than you, to which I give myself a mental pat on the back.

"You're one of the older Rushers huh?", the blonde intervenes.

Okay am I seriously gonna have to defend myself against these guys. "Your music is awesome. It's fun and I like it, even if I am older", I tip my chin up, getting my point across.

Something about this response seems to make the air in the room thicker, more tense. The brunette's lips curve up into that crooked grin of his and he looks at Kendall out of the corner of his eye, and I see Kendall nod. Logan completely closes the distance between us, and Kendall moves to his side. "We umm, we like our old Rushers actually", Logan's raspy voice makes the hair at the back of my neck stand up.

"Yeah, we just have...a thing for them", Kendall chimes in, lifting his hand to the side of my face. "You guys are just more mature and know things the younger ones don't". Is he insinuating something?

Before I know it, Logan is behind me, pushing my hair over my shoulder, and I can feel his breath at the back of my neck. He nips tenderly, such a small gesture, but a noise slips from my mouth that can't be classified as anything but something of a sexual nature. By now with these two men hovering so close to me, encasing me in testosterone, my body feels like an inferno and I swallow hard.

Kendall gauges my reaction while the other man's lips play around to the side of my neck, and make their way to my ear. "You older ladies know what you want and how to give it to us, and we find that very", his voice trails off and the moist heat of his tongue traces the shell of my ear. "Sexy".

Giving me no time to think, a pair of hands are cupping my breasts directly over my shirt at the same time another set of hands is teasing the sensitive skin just above the waistband of my low-cut jeans. My eyes flutter closed and I relax in between these two men, letting my body take over. Teeth are biting at my lower lip and I let out a harsh breath, nipping back, but coming up empty. A pair of lips covers mine, pulling back the tiniest bit to let a tongue trail across the seam of my lips. I reach out blindly in front of me for something to hold onto, gripping onto the sides of a slender body.

"Oh yeah, she's game", one of the voices say and I feel my jeans being unbuttoned and then unzipped. I can't believe this is happening, but the tightening of my womb and the dampness of my panties confirms that it indeed is. I could choose to ask what these two are up to, but it feels good; it feels right, and I wouldn't dare stop them.

"Lift", I'm instructed when the hem of my shirt reaches my chin and it's peeled off of me. The rush of cool air does next to nothing to my overheated body except for harden my nipples, that are enjoying some play time right now, being tugged and rolled by expert fingers. "Want me to take this off?", I'm asked.

"Yes", I call out impatiently. Seconds later the entire upper half of my body is bared to these two men and I feel someone kneeling in front of me, as well as fingers curling into the waistband of my jeans, yanking them down my legs. A strong pair of arms comes from behind me, holding me up, and I lift one leg first, and then the other until I'm left in only my panties. I open my eyes finally, to see Kendall on his knees in front of me. He kisses his way up one of my legs, and then the other, nibbling at my center over top of my panties. My breathing is harder now and Kendall tauntingly flattens his tongue and drags it over me, making my panties hot and wet where his mouth is. I can't help but to dig my nails into the arms supporting me, and let my head fall back against him.

"You're so wet", the comment comes from Kendall, who's eyes are clouded with lust. He teases by rubbing a single finger up and down my folds, knowing it's doing nothing to ease the ache between my legs.

Logan's teeth bite down onto my shoulder and I cry out with pleasure; this is such an erotic position to be in. My head is turned sideways, where the brunette engages me in a kiss, sliding his thick tongue all over the inside of my mouth, the fast pace of it doing insane things to me while Kendall leisurely drags my panties down my legs until I am left completely bared to these men.

Nudging the inside of my thighs, Kendall parts my legs and circles his finger around my entrance several times and then inserts the digit into his mouth while staring directly at me. "Mmm", he groans as he sucks my essence off his fingers. "She's ready", he tells Logan and the next thing I know, they're both several feet away from me, taking their shirts off, followed by their pants, leaving me throbbing from my very core.

"Me first", Kendall claims and then stalks across the room to me, catching my wrist and walking me to the other side. "Logan, take her hands", he instructs and pushes me so that I'm facing Logan, who is standing against the wall. He takes my hands and raises them above my head while Kendall bends me over from behind and grinds himself into me, letting me feel his hot, hard cock on my backside.

Logan's eyes hold mine while Kendall firmly holds my hips, and pushes himself into me, making me moan helplessly. "How do you want it?", he asks.

Logan's brown eyes are glistening with passion and it's beautiful watching the way his breaths come out in little puffs since I'm flush with his chest, when I sternly tell Kendall, "Hard and fast".

The man behind me takes no mercy on me as he withdraws himself until just the tip remains inside of me, and then slams back into me. It hurts, but only in a good way and my forehead collides with Logan's chest. Being surrounded by two men is almost more than I can take, and I just rest my head there, unable to do anything else while Kendall pumps himself in and out of me, stopping every so often to roll his hips in circles, creating the most delicious friction against my g-spot. "Oh gosh", I cry out when I feel myself getting closer.

My whole body is tingling and my toes want to curl, but Kendall slows down the pace, giving me all of him as his sweaty torso slides against my back. It's not what I need to get off, but it delivers an intense, burning sensation and I'm worked up into a jumbled mess, my head is hazy and I'm on the verge of sobbing because it's too good. "More?", his hand fists into the back of my hair and tugs.

"Yes. I said fast and hard", I grumble while trying to free my hands but the younger guy is much stronger than me, and my frustration compels me to be so impatient with him.

"Good girl", he insists, then drives back into me vigorously.

The sound of his hips meeting my ass fills my ears as he does as he's instructed, and I gasp for breath, on the edge of the peak when I call out, "HARDER! MAKE IT HURT!" Three more thrusts and I'm plunging into the abyss, encompassed by complete bliss as my greedy muscles clamp onto the cock inside of me as my orgasm takes me over. I'm not even coming down yet when Kendall slumps against me, growing lazy with his thrusts, emitting his moans in my ear while his member thickens inside of me, spurting his seed, enhancing my pleasure.

"My turn", I don't even realize that my hands are freed or that Kendall is finished until I'm lifted and set down on the chair. Logan's eyes graze over my face with an almost evil hint, and renewed arousal begins it's ascent into my body. His lips close around one of my nipples, sucking roughly, and in turn, I wrap my hand around his cock, and begin pumping it. I know it's only a matter of time since he stood there watching Kendall take me, but I can't help but want to be devious.

"I wanna taste you", I shove him off of me and spread my legs for him to stand between. I lap at his balls first with my tongue, pushing them around and then mouthing them, while continuing to pump him with my hand. His dick is as hard as steel, and red, so I don't exert much pressure. His legs are trembling which I love, so I flick my tongue against the slit of his head, tasting his pre-come, and revel in the sound of him taking in a sharp breath that almost sounds like a whistle.

I smile smugly to myself before licking up and down the whole shaft before taking it inside of my mouth. I take a little at a time, moving down an inch more each time I pull up, until I'm engulfing all of him and my gag reflex is letting it's displeasure known. I come up some, easing the back of my throat, and look up at Mr. Mitchell through my eyelashes, adoring the way his eyes are half-lidded and his nails massage my scalp. I suck him more, increasing my speed until he starts throbbing in my mouth and I let go of him all the way and shoot him a smug look, to let him know the ball is back in his court.

Not being so gentle, he pushes me so that my back rests against the back of the chair, and pulls me down so my butt is almost hanging off the edge, and lastly he proceeds to spread my legs so that one of my thighs are each on the arms of the chair. I'm exposed to him, and at the perfect height as well. Talking hold of his base, Logan pumps himself once while taking the two steps towards me. I observe him as he watches his cock disappear inside of me. It's a beautiful sight to behold and I let him know I approve by giving a little moan. I grip onto his fleshy ass and hold him in place, desperately wanting to lean my head back, but the way I'm in this chair makes it impossible.

"Fuck me", I tell the younger man, watching his pupils dilate.

This is more than enough encouragement for him, and he snaps his hips back before shoving back inside of me. I cry out when the tip of his cock meets with my cervix and bite down onto my lip. It gives a little more pleasure than just rubbing against my g-spot, but is also accompanied by a delectable pain and I try to arch my back, but the position won't allow it.

Logan's hands squeeze onto my knees as he fucks me, and I move my up his back, gripping onto him for purchase as he slams into me violently over and over again. As great as it feels, I'm restless and give my attempts to meet him thrust for thrust with my body breaking out into a sweat. Logan folds me over pretty much as he bends down to kiss me, and I take this opportunity to let my hands roam over his chest. He's thicker than Kendall, but not fat in any way. Neither of these two men are as buff as their other two bandmates, but who cares? I'm a sucker for these dimpled cuties.

His teeth clash into mine initially, and the kiss is wet and sloppy as we keep up our movements. I feel euphoria creeping up on me again, and it takes nothing but the urging from Logan, "Come for me", for my body to comply.

Breathy moans are elicited from me as I scratch the man's back, trying to hold onto my sanity as new waves of pleasure crash over me and take me under. Just like his buddy, my orgasm pushes him into his own release and I watch with pride as Logan Mitchell comes for me. His lips are pressed together with eyes closed tightly, crinkling around the edges in that oh so adorable way. I run my fingers up and down his forearm, helping his breathing return to normal. He withdraws from me and I giggle when I see Kendall leaning against the wall, watching wide eyes, and then sit up.

"Well that was definitely not what I expected", I exclaim as I fluff my hair and get up from the chair, stretching my limbs.

Showing another softer side of them, these two members of Big Time Rush re-dress me and I put my earbuds back in my ears and push play once again on my electronic device, and start singing as I toss them a wave and close the door behind me, skipping my way back down the hallway.


End file.
